Demented Light
by Ilantia Zand
Summary: Yuffie is in Balamb but no one really cares. However she has discovered a mysterious room. Yuffie and Zell get thrown into an unknown land and are caught up in a fight for a dying race. More chapters only by request.
1. Chapter 1: The Mirror

chp1

Demented Light  
by Ilantia Zand  
  
*Authors note; #1) By the time you've finished with this you might notice a slight emphasis on the word demented. #2) This is my first real fanfic (I wrote another one once but that was just a manifestation of my hyperactivity, and I lost it) so dont expect too much! #3) If I offend anyone by making characters do something they normally wouldnt, its not my fault I dont have a playstation!! (not to mention the games. I'll play eventually) I'm just a chain-obsessive! #4) If you think ive got my versions mixed up, I dont, you'll just have to read more than a few paragraphs.*  
  
Chapter One: The Mirror  
  
Wake from your sleep, my children,  
The childhood years are gone.  
Wake from your sleep, fated children,  
The peace is gone.  
Rise!  
Search!  
Go to the true garden,  
The garden of vernal truth.  
Fiery truth  
Burn the evil world.  
Fiery truth  
Light the dark world.  
Goodbye, children,  
The day has died.  
-Liberi Fatali, Final Fantasy 8  
  
Yuffie Kisargi moped down the hall. Yes, thats right, moped. Usually, of course, she bounced extremely irritatingly cheerily, but today, she moped. She turned the corner and saw Irvine Kinneas flirting with some innocent young garden students. They were pretty new and obviously didnt know the ropes. She was considering putting a stop to it when he saw her.   
  
Hey! Yuffie! You're looking great today...  
  
He walked, or rather, sleazed his way over to her and tried to sling one arm around her shoulders and put his hat on her simultaneosly. She shrugged him off.  
  
Piss off irvine, I'm not in the mood.  
  
He put on a fake dejected look.  
  
  
  
She walked off. She was about to turn into another corridor-this crazy place was like a maze- when she heard a loud exclamation of RAGE! and a moment later a strange one-eyed albino girl chasing what looked like a moving wall of muscle and attempting to kick it to pieces zipped past. She nervously and quickly scurried off in the opposite direction to them. This place was a madhouse! She only wanted to go home! But she couldn't..... or could she? She had to try.  
  
As she turned another corner she saw a boy in leather pants and a jacket and a girl in a skimpy blue.. um.. thing.  
  
Squall! Rinoa! I'm going mad help me out of here! 1 week is too much!  
  
Rinoa frowned and Squall looked exasperated as he said God yuffie. We don't KNOW how to get you out. And if you think your going mad, what about us! We have to LIVE here! So shuddup!  
  
Yuffie stalked off. Everyone was being mean to her! It wasnt fair! She found the room with the mirror and stared at it and stared at it hoping it would open again and she could go back to her home... and Cloud *sigh* just then the door creaked open a little. The smell of hot-dog breath wafted in and then the clown of all, Zell Dincht came in. He choked on a bit of hotdog and took a half a step back.  
  
oh.. yuffie.... heh... what are you doing here?  
what am I doing here? what are YOU doing here more like! I want to go home.  
  
She growled. He leaned backwards fakely and put on a scared keep back' look-fakely  
  
woah... calm down! I was coming in here to try and help you get back  
  
She softened  
  
Really? Thanks...  
  
Hey.' She thought. He's kinda cute.. WaH! What am I thinking!' She shook her head to get out crazy thoughts.  
  
-suddenly he stepped forward and kissed her and a very romance novel-like scene ensued... just kidding!-  
  
Zell spoke again But how, do you think?  
  
Yuffie sighed. That was, of course, THE question. And the answer. If she knew then the problem of her getting home was solved. But she had no idea. I have absolutely no idea.. she walked over to the mirror and rubbed the edge of it with her palm. Suddenly it began to glow a little from the centre out till it was glowing all over, but as soon as the glow reached the frame it stopped completely. Yuffie and Zell stared at it in shock. Zell looked as if he thought the mirror was about to eat him or something. ah.. yuffie? what... was... that?  
  
*authors note: i have no idea where im going with this one, im just making it up as i go along.*  
  
she quickly took her hand away from the mirror. how in the fucken hell am i supposed to know? bloody demented mirror!  
  
*note: the title! the title!*  
  
They both just stared at the mirror. If only staring could make things do what you wanted... Yuffie rubbed the edge of the mirror again. It glowed and when it reached the edge...stopped. Yuffie and Zell gaped at each other.  
  
um... zell.. do you think...  
  
i have NO idea..  
  
she tried again...nothing.   
  
damn. i guess im not going home today. she sighed, hung her head and slumped against the mirror im so tired of this. i just want to go home her voice was weak, as if life was nearly too much for her, tired of life... if she could just close her eyes and go...  
  
*note: wow, this is turning into a serious fic, how'd i let that happen? ^scratches head^ hmm.. oh well. told ya i was just doing it as it went along*  
  
Zell patted her on the shoulder dont worry im sure it'll work out.. in the mean time, theres always hotdogs! He touched the edge of the mirror. It had a strange texture.. sort of rough and sort of smooth. It was kind of like carved wood, and kind of like.... skin? How strange... nah.. must be imagination. He turned back to yuffie.  
  
You know, I have absolutely no idea where this mirror even came from. I dont even remember knowing about this room. Until you came here, everybody just assumed it was a janitors closet or something... Its strange that nobody got curious  
  
Yuffie turned her head a little so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. You serious? Nobody knew about this room and the mirror?! she raised her eyebrows. I suppose you must be right though. If somebody knew, everybody would know. It's not exactly your run-of-the-mill classroom. I mean, look at it! They both did.   
  
It was a fairly normal sized room. Not exactly big, but not really small either. Just a room sized room. There was a door, very plain, and a tapestry on one wall. It was a really strange tapestry too. It was sort of... well.... there was a tree in the centre. But it was.. well, ugly. Dead and gnarly. There was a storm in the background. And a poem across the centre. It read: Whomsoever passeth through the land of Liran-almi, and sets eyes upon the Cave of Truth, shalt be truly of the doomed and chosen. But if thine heart not be true to the quest set before thee, horrors unspeakable shall befall.'   
  
The whole thing was done in a way that it looked so real, with the purple sky and the white silver glow of the lightning, the brown-grey of the tree and the letters of the poem.. well, they weren't any particular colour, they just were. The rest of the room was bare, except for the huge mirror against the wall opposite the door.   
  
It was this mirror that began to glow again. But not a colourless glow, like before. This time it was sort of reddish. Malevolent. Suddenly Yuffie screamed as the mirror sort of liquified and, as she was leaning against it she fell right through it. Her automatic reaction was to grab something to stop herself falling. The nearest thing was Zell. They both toppled through the mirror.   
  
As they dissapeared, the glass of the mirror rippled outwards, like the concentric circles caused by throwing a pebble into a pond, and then hardened. There was no trace that there had ever been anybody in the room.  



	2. Chapter 2: Into a Land Unknown

chp2

Chapter Two: Into a Land Unknown  
  
Beware the Jabberwock my son  
The jaws that bite the claws that catch  
Beware the JubJub bird and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch  
-The Jabberwocky, Lewis Carrol  
  
Yuffie woke up. She had a terrible headache. She reached her arm out to turn on the light, it was really gloomy. But... the lamp wasn't there. Her hand touched something wet and sloppy. She brought her hand back close to her face.. mud? She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her clean hand. Where was she?   
  
oh my god....  
  
She looked around. She was in some kind of forest.. or something. It was really dank and gloomy and it smelt like mushrooms. Gee, at least she wasnt alone though, she could see Zell knocked out against a tree a few metres away. She sort of crawled over and shook him.  
  
Wake up! Please please please wake up!  
  
He groaned and frowned, putting his hand to his head.  
  
oh my god my head... I must have the mother of all headaches....  
  
Then he woke up properly and stared   
  
Where the fuck are we?! Dear god please tell me this is a dream...  
  
They suddenly both realised something and turned, wide-eyed to stare at each other at the same time, and spoke in unison.  
  
Oh shit not that crazy mirror  
You don't suppose it was that bloody mirror?  
We fell.  
You pulled me you bitch!  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, shocked out of their skulls. Then Zell got up and walked a couple of metres, hesitated, turned around and came back.  
  
Get up we can't stay here forever!  
  
She got up. Your damn right. I refuse to. She walked a short way and soon overtook him. She walked cautiously but swiftly, her head turning in every direction on the lookout for danger. The ground was kinda marshy and the trees were grey. The light was green and there was moss around the base of the trees and in amongst the sometimes huge roots. The shadows sometimes seemed alive. It was like this the same for a long time. They had started out at an unknown time, but it must have been some time early in the morning. As the day progressed a little more light filtered through the leaves, but the forest still remained gloomy and oppressive.   
  
Now it was getting close to dusk and the forest was fast becoming gloomy again, but to the two it seemed like they had been walking for hours. Their limbs ached, their feet were sore, their pace had slowed and they were hungry. Their hearts beat fast and hard too, because the forest was an unfriendly place when it got dark, and the overhanging aura of danger was starting to wind tendrils of fear around their throats.   
  
Soon every rustle of a leaf or snap of a twig made them jump out of their skins. All through the day they had been the only things moving or making a sound and now a miriad of clicks and such small noises was waking up. A gentle breeze began to blow and soon there was the whistle of wind and rustling of leaves all around them. When a hand clamped firmly down on Yuffie's shoulder she let out a little shriek and whirled around, ready to fight. She saw that it was only Zell.  
  
Don't you dare do that again she hissed between clenched teeth.   
Hey look Yuffie, this is ridiculous. We need to find somewhere to hole up before we lose our minds. I mean, we're both fighters, why are we so afraid?  
  
He was right, of course. She knew that. She was also wondering why she was so scared. She hadn't known that he was though, and she hadn't thought that hers was so obvious. She looked around for somewhere where they would be safe from whatever it was that was out there.  
  
*note from author: HELP! I'm running out of ideas! lol just kiddding*  
  
Suddenly Zell called out in a low voice, almost a whisper.  
  
There... See that tree?  
  
He pointed and along his line of sight she could see a huge tree. About 5 metres off the ground she could see a tangle of branches forming what looked almost like a nest, but somewhat covered over the top. It would be some climb as the trunk was smooth, but neither could see a better option. Yuffie walked over to the tree and looked up it.  
  
um.. it looks kinda high..  
Fine then Miss Fussy, you can stay down here.  
  
Zell put his hand on the tree to try and climb up but jumped back almost as soon as he had. Yuffie looked at him quizzicly.  
  
What? You look like you've been electrocuted.  
The tree's bark. It's really strange. I've never felt anything like it except... on that weird mirror.  
uh-huh. Sure. This bark feels different to other trees.  
  
She rolled her eyes and put her arm out to lean against the tree, but as soon as her hand touched it she turned to stare at it.  
  
Holy Shit... what is it MADE of?!  
  
They both gazed up at the tree, but after awhile a loud SNAP! in the deepening gloom made them hurry to remember what they needed to do. It was getting very cold now. A clammy, sweaty sort of cold. Not the bone-numbing cold they were used to. An Evil cold. Tentacles of fog searched through the forest for life to smother. They began to climb. It was hard, the sides of the tree were smooth. The first branch was a fair way up.   
  
Zell gave Yuffie a boost and she had to leap of his shoulders and make a swipe at the branch. She only just reach it. Her fingers started to slip but she just managed to hold on and pull herself up onto it. She looked down. How was Zell going to get up?   
  
Look for a branch!  
  
He searched the ground and eventually found a long branch. He held it above his head and she reached down to get it. She couldn't reach. Then out of the shadows behind him she could see a pair of red eyes and he turned to stare as a long low menacing growl was let out.  
  
Jump Zell!! Jump!  
  
He held the stick above him and propelled himself upwards as hard as he could as the creature leapt out at him. It looked like a sort of wolf, but huge. Yuffie grabbed desperately and just managed to get the edge of the branch. She gasped in pain as the weight of Zell and the branch so suddenly added felt like it nearly pulled her arms out of their sockets. Below the creature snarled in frustration, and leapt at a dangling Zell's feet. He kicked at it.  
  
DON'T!! I'll drop you!  
  
He immediately froze and pulled his legs up away from the creature. He looked up at Yuffie's frightened and sweating face as she strained to hold on. She knew she couldn't drop him. Especially not now as there was... She looked down.   
  
Oh shit...don't look Zell  
  
But of course he did. And now there were 3 equally hungry things down there, snarling and snapping and curling back their lips to show long sharp curved yellow teeth. She tried to pull the branch up, her muscles straining. She couldn't.  
  
I.. can't pull you up! Climb! Quickly!  
  
She braced herself and held on TIGHT to the branch so he would be able to climb up and he started to drag himself inch by inch up the branch. One of the creatures took a huge leap and nearly bit one of his feet and his desperation made him climb faster. Yuffie clenched her jaw and held on as if a life depended on it-which it did. Finally he made it high enough that he could reach the branch she was sitting on and pulled himself up, gasping over it. Yuffie dropped the branch and the creatures below yelped and scattered away from it, she sighed in relief.  
  
Oh my god.... I can't believe that. Why did we not bring a couple of swords or something with us.  
  
Um.. Yuffie? We didn't exactly plan to come here..  
  
They looked around for the next branch. It was just a bit over to the left, and once they got on it they should be able to jump down into the nest-ish bit. Once again, Zell gave Yuffie a boost up. She reached carefully for the branch, knowing that if either of them fell it would be death, not only because of the drop but because of those...things. She leaned down and held out one hand, which Zell was only to glad to grab onto. They sat on the branch, looking down. One of the creatures had slunk away, upset that it lost an easy meal but the other two had set up watch at the bottom, waiting for them to come down. Zell shuddered  
  
I don't particularly want to become aquainted with those...  
  
He looked down into the nest'   
  
hmm... looks ok... no things at any rate  
  
He dropped down into it, being extremely careful to land in the centre where there was no chance of falling out. Yuffie followed suit quickly. The two looked around the naturally formed bowl. Nothing interesting. There was some leaf litter in the centre which naturally was starting to decompose, but there wasn't exactly a 5 star hotel next door, and it looked more comfortable than perching on the branches all night, so they made their way over to it. It was so much bigger from the inside than it had looked from below- easily 10 metres across. Yuffie curled up in the centre, wrinkling her nose.  
  
We have to find somewhere better tomorrow...  
  
Zell nodded, then grumbled around a bit as she had taken up the prime position. Eventually he settled for a spot near to the edge, where he could lean his back against one of the massive branches.  
  
Goodnight Yuffie  
  
Good? hmf...  
  
**********************  
  
Dawn broke upon two lost travellers, hungry, cold, damp and thirsty. The sun's early rays slowly began to bring a little warmth back into Zells bones, and he stirred. He opened one bleary eye first, then the other, and found himself staring up into clear open sky. He shook his head to himself. They were lucky it hadn't rained. He walked over to Yuffie and crouched next to her, shook her awake.  
  
Hey... sleepyhead... wake up, let's get moving.  
  
She woke to see to large, serious eyes over her face. Then she turned around and looked around the tree. Instantly she jumped up, Zell thought she had seen something bad and assumed a fighting stance, but she merely ran to the edge.  
  
Yuffie! What're you do-  
  
He got cut off short as she ran back and clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
  
  
She walked back to the edge and peered down, heaving a huge sigh of relief.  
  
They're gone...  
  
They both fell back against the tree in relief.  
  
This time, lets make sure we've found a place to sleep well before dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
Found? I'm staying HERE thankyou very much!  
  
At that moment, Zell's stomach told him exactly what it thought of that idea.  
  
Well... maybe not. Let's go find some food.  
  
  
  
They climbed down the tree. As they were walking away, Zell paused.  
  
Wait a minute  
  
  
  
He went back to the tree and tore off some of the bark, then came back, picking up a long stout stick off the ground as he went.  
  
What're those for?  
  
He looked at her with an expression which clearly stated idiot.  
  
Number one: We might not be coming back here. I want to keep some bark to see why it's so weird  
  
Yuffie nodded.  
  
Wow, a serious side to zell... I have no idea what i'm doing here...  
  
Number two: I want a weapon.  
  
Ohhh yeah!  
  
She immediately started searching for a large stick. She saw an interesting pinkish rock too, it was sort of diamond shaped, and she decided she might as well take that, so she slipped it into her pocket. Presently she found a stick which was to her satisfaction and they continued on.   
  
The forest changed a little around lunchtime, and became darker. This section of he forest was damper and the trees seemed a darker green. At the base of a particularly mossy tree, there was a clump of queer blackish mushrooms. Zell was reaching for one when suddenly Yuffie pulled him back. He jumped up, expecting to find some new danger but she merely motioned a little way off to where there was a dead bird... and a clump of the same mushrooms, one looking like it had been pecked at. The bird's body was contorted and it's tongue stuck out, blackened and swollen. Zell paled at the thought of the painful death he had just so narrowly escaped. He got up quickly and they walked on.   
  
It wasn't long before they left this particularly shadowy part of forest, but though they were back in cheery-seeming sun dappeled woods, they were by no means any more happy. Neither of them had eaten in over 48 hours as it had been about this time before they fell through the mirror and they had not woken up till the next morning. And they were starting to worry as well. They were too far from their tree to get back before nightfall, and hadn't found a new shelter either. They began to focus their efforts on this rather than food, as a full stomach wouldn't help them fight, and while starvation might not kill them, those beasts might.   
  
They had managed to find some water but NOTHING that could pass for food. Not human food anyway. There had been a couple of birds, but they flew away to quickly. A couple of snakes also. Another one was spotted up a tree a little way off. A black one with red splotches, that hissed and turned its evil yellow eyes upon the pair.  
  
Hey Yuff... I've heard that some people consider snake meat a delicacy.  
  
yeah, and i'm sure they also catch them for the thrill of it. Just to see whether they can avoid getting bitten.  
  
He quickly agreed with her but she wasn't finished. She waved her branch menacingly'.  
  
And DONT call me yuff! My NAME is Yuffie Kisaragi!  
  
I know, I know... hmm.. kisaragi... how about kiss then?  
  
He grinned evilly. He was pushing his luck and he knew it, but the temptation was just too great, so he pursed his lips and made kissing sounds into the air, however one look at her glare (if looks could kill...) and he quickly stopped. Perhaps the stick now hovering so close to his head had something to do with his decision as well.   
  
As they wandered along, the daylights beams falling through the trees grew longer, and the shadows deeper. Thoughts of avoiding death pressed more and more heavily on the minds of the two reluctant travel companions. The sun was setting when they finally came upon a tree which appeared to be of the same species as the one which they had resided in the previous night. 


	3. Chapter 3: Food is a necessary Condiment

Chapter Three: Food is a necessary condiment  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave,  
The more I get of you the stranger it feels.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
-Kiss from a Rose, Seals and Croft  
  
They passed the night in much the same fashion, only not as far away from each other as possible like they had the night before. Already they were growing so used to each others company, that there was no thought involved. It was a cold night, so their old fashioned animal insticts made them sleep close together without a thought. They were woken early the next morning by their grumbling stomachs.   
  
Slowly first one, then the other eye opened to blink blearily at the face next to it. Yuffie was the first to speak.  
  
"Day 4, and still no food."  
  
"nngh..."  
  
Zell groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head and neck.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a pillow right about now..."  
  
"Or food."  
  
Yuffie got up and climbed down the tree, remembering her nice stick of course. The two set out again, more tired than ever but more determined to find some food. The forest was becoming lighter and lighter. It seemed that damp section had been some kind of border between the evil old section of the forest and the bright new. There were more animals around. Small friendly ones, not big scary ones. The path was easier too, as the trees were further apart. Some of the trees were wrapped around with ivy, and the ceaseless twitterings of birds filled the air along with the sweet scent of flower nectar.   
  
They passed a number of small clear streams, and by the time they had been walking for about 3 hours they decided to stop for a rest by a small pond. Yuffie looked at the water for a moment before issuing a command to Zell.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
"What... why?"  
  
"Turn. Around. Now."  
  
He turned. She was using that tone of voice, which men all around the globe feared. Why oh why he thought to himself do women ALWAYS have to use that tone of voice? In no time she had stripped off and dived into the water.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
He turned around, wondering what was going on, but immediately blushed and turned around again.   
  
"Next time warn me before you do something like that! What are you doing anyway!"  
  
"Swimming."  
  
"I guessed that..."  
  
She splashed around for a while, but the water was too cold and so she got out fairly quickly and put her clothes back on.  
  
"Ok, you can turn around now."  
  
He turned around and looked suspiciously at her.  
  
"Why would you want to go swimming at a time like this?"  
  
"I felt dirty. Now it's your turn. "  
  
He held his hands up, as if warding her off.  
  
"No way. That water looks freezing."  
  
"Yes. It is. It's very invigorating. Now go before I push you."  
  
He grumbled but she was poking him towards the water with her stick, and he didnt fancy getting his clothes wet so he complied.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
She turned, but he wasn't in for very long.  
  
"brr... I hate you."  
  
"Doesn't matter. You smell much nicer now."  
  
She laughed and started around the edge of the lake.   
  
  
  
He grumbled a little following a fair way behind, when suddenly she called out.  
  
"ZELL!!"  
  
He rushed over, thinking something had happened. He found her on her knees in the dirt, hunched over.  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
She looked up at him, eyes wide and a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Nothing! Far from it! LOOK!"  
  
She held something up to him.  
  
"Strawberries!!"  
  
That was certainly not what he had expected to hear. Nevertheless, it was very good news. Both of them set to the strawberries as fast as humanly possible. Never had anything tasted so good! In no time at all they were both lying on their backs next to the strawberry patch, laughing and wiping juice off their mouths. It seemed like their luck had change, lying in fragrant grass in the sun with a full belly. In a little while, Yuffie got up, and walked around the pond and up a small hill.  
  
From the hill she could see something which was a welcome sight indeed- the edge of the forest! And beyond that were fields and their was even what looked like a town on the horizon. They could reach that by tomorrow evening if they set out early, but for now it might be nice to stay by the strawberries and fresh water. She raced back to tell Zell the good news. The two spent the rest of the afternoon, talking, laughing (eating strawberries) and discovering there was more to each other than most people thought.  
  
Though both were the clowns of their homes, and everybody frequently got more than a little annoyed with them, they both had big hearts and a ready smile, were loyal to their friends, good fighters, and hated to see people suffer (unless they deserved it in which case they were happy to help them suffer).  
  
Zell discovered that Yuffie loved to cook, and was really very good (or so she said). She liked to play practical jokes and practised evil expressions in the mirror (he was sworn to secrecy on this).  
  
  
  
Yuffie discovered a strange 'secret'. Zell hated hotdogs. He only ate them constantly as a joke, to see what peoples reactions would be. Everybody thought he was addicted to them, but really, his favorite food was broccolli! He liked videogames, and hated Irvine. And he really wanted to cut off Selphie's hair while she was asleep. He laughed so much at the thought while he was saying this, that Yuffie could barely hear what he was saying.  
  
Before they knew it, it was getting dark. They had forgotten about the dangers, but decided there wasn't time to find a shelter and anyway, this part of the forest was different, cheerier, and it was unlikely that the evil creatures would be here. They built a fire, and settled down for the night, taking in turns for the watch every 2 hours. Zell was on the second watch, but he was too relaxed and he drifted off. There hadn't been any danger so far, so he decided it was safe.  
  
How wrong he was.  
  
As his eyes drooped lower and sealed shut against the world, 16 glowing red eyes watched from the shadows, and 8 strong jaws filled with sharp teeth snarled. Red tongues lolled out, drooling as they beheld their prey. 


End file.
